Argumento
by NanaTorres
Summary: Ele cometeu um erro. E agora precisa se redimir. Songfic James/Lilly.


Nenhum dos dois se importava muito se fossem pegos.

Ela era apenas um vulto ruivo correndo pelos corredores agora desertos do castelo. Lágrimas lhe desciam dos olhos e eram levadas pelo vento, colidindo com os fios vermelhos. Os olhos muito verdes, turvos, quase não viam o caminho que seus pés já sabiam percorrer sozinhos.

Ele vinha logo atrás. A capa esquecida, mas segura, entre os dedos, o rosto aflito. Os óculos ligeiramente tortos, embora ele não desse a mínima para o fato. Os cabelos mais negros na semipenumbra, mais desalinhados do que de costume, também eram carregados pelo vento.

LILY! Lily, _espera_!

O apelo apenas fez a garota correr mais depressa. Mas ela, que preferia a companhia dos livros, não tinha muitas chances sobre ele, treinado pela prática do esporte. Finalmente alcançando-a, segurou seu braço alvo com a mesma mão que segurava a capa. Postou-se à frente dela.

Lily, por favor, me desculpa, eu juro que...

NÃO, POTTER! Eu confiei em você! _Por que_ você fez isso? _Por quê_?

Ela agora chorava mais forte, soluçava.

Eu... Eu não consegui evitar, Lily... Por favor, me perdoe!

Passou nervosamente os dedos por entre os fios negros.

Ela levantou o dedo em riste:

Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente, Potter! _Nunca mais_!

E livrando-se da mão em seu braço, voltou a correr em direção à torre da Grifinória, para seu dormitório. O mais longe possível daquele traidor.

James, por sua vez, demorou ainda alguns minutos para colocar a capa e desaparecer pelo mesmo caminho que a garota fizera. Falaria com ela depois, pediria desculpas. Talvez ela o perdoasse, tinha poucas chances, mas tentaria da mesma forma.

_Sei que esse argumento é muito pobre,_

_Mas sabendo o quanto és nobre_

_Sei que podes perdoar_

_Sei que esse farrapo de desculpa_

_Não redime a minha culpa,_

_Mas enfim eu vou tentar._

Ele estava escondido atrás da gárgula que guardava a entrada para a sala do diretor. Ela vinha pelo corredor, sozinha, cabisbaixa, os olhos ainda um pouco inchados, parecia ter chorado a noite inteira. Segurava seus livros contra o peito, como se eles pudessem protegê-la do moreno. Sentiu as entranhas se revolverem remorso. Como pudera ser tão _burro_?

Assim que a ruiva passou pela gárgula, ele saltou de seu esconderijo, fazendo a garota se assustar, mas não deu tempo para que ela se recuperasse:

Olha, eu sei que o que fiz foi errado! Sei que foi ousadia seguir um impulso idiota, mas eu não pude me conter, Lily, me desculpa, _por Merlin_, me desculpa!

Lágrimas brotaram novamente dos olhos verde-esmeralda dela:

Eu te pedi, James! Por que você não me ouviu?

Eu estava surdo, Lily, fora de mim! Aquele beijo nunca deveria ter...

NÃO MENCIONE ESSA PALAVRA! Eu não quero saber das suas desculpas. Você traiu minha confiança, Potter, _e isso não tem perdão_!

_Sei que fui ousado no meu gesto_

_Não ouvindo o teu protesto_

_Para ouvir meu coração._

_Sei que uma desculpa não redime_

_Meu pecado, quase crime_

_De um beijo sem permissão._

Ela desviou seu trajeto sem sequer olhar para trás. James, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, olhava para o vazio que ela deixara.

Porém, ela andou apenas uns poucos metros antes que ele a alcançasse novamente, segurando-lhe os braços com muita força. Identificou em seus olhos amendoados uma determinação que nunca vira antes, nem mesmo antes de jogos contra a Sonserina, nem mesmo quando ele dizia que lutaria contra Voldemort assim que saísse de Hogwarts.

Olha, Lílian, não me julgue assim. Eu já vinha desejando isso há muito tempo e você sabia!

Como ousa...

Ela parecia escandalizada com a honestidade do colega.

Ora, não seja ingênua! Toda Hogwarts já sabe! – a ruiva abriu seus lábios para falar alguma coisa, mas James a impediu – Estávamos muito próximos, a capa da invisibilidade, você sabe!

Graças a Merlin que ela caiu, ou eu nunca...

E na hora do beijo, a lua se escondeu. Hogsmeade nunca me pareceu um lugar tão perfeito... Eu só fiz o que o meu coração mandou!

Você não tem um coração, James! Você não se importa com os outros! Você e essa sua vaidade idiota! Pronto! Você já conseguiu o que queria! Já me magoou o suficiente. Pára com essa tortura! Me deixa em _paz_!

_Mas se fui pecador condeno a lua_

_Que abandonou a rua_

_E fugiu com o luar,_

_Pois ela, adivinhando meu desejo,_

_Provocou aquele beijo_

_E assim me fez pecar. _

Repentinamente, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Lily via James chorando. Um estranho sentimento, uma mistura de remorso e pena e, quem sabe, algo mais, brotou em seu peito. Desviou o olhar para o chão. Era estranhamente doloroso vê-lo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele estava perdendo-a! Depois de tanto tempo para conseguir a confiança da ruiva, ele tinha que estragar tudo na primeira oportunidade! Não queria que ela o odiasse novamente, não suportaria vê-la com outro. Queria-a do seu lado.

Lily, eu te suplico – Ele a segurou pelos ombros, dessa vez, e a puxou para mais perto. As lágrimas agora rolando soltas em seu rosto. – Perdoe-me! Eu só fiz o que o meu coração já vem me implorando há tanto tempo! A minha intenção nunca foi magoá-la! Não! Eu me importo demais com você pra isso, Lily. _Eu te amo_, Lílian Evans, _amo_! Será que você não _consegue_ entender?

Agora eles estavam a milímetros de distância. Os olhos verdes não pareciam conseguir se desviar dos amendoados. Ambos os corações batiam fortes. A razão da garota lhe gritava, implorava, suplicava para que ela se afastasse, que aquele era James Potter, que ele traíra sua confiança. Mas seu coração parecia falar mais alto e comandar cada centímetro do seu corpo, mantendo-o imóvel, pedindo para se aproximar mais do corpo de James, rindo do argumento razão, dizendo que, sim, aquele _era_ James Potter e por isso ela não devia se afastar. Pelo contrário. Sem sequer notar, ela largara seus livros no chão, os braços agora caídos ao lado do corpo, sem tentar resistir à proximidade dos dois.

James...

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu balbuciar.

Foi por isso que eu te beijei! É pecado atender aos apelos do coração, agora? É pecado amá-la? Desculpa! Se você ao menos puder me perdoar eu juro que nunca mais...

Mas as frases morreram na boca do garoto, pois, chocado, ele percebeu que, finalmente, a garota tivera uma reação. A mais inesperada de todas.

Ele, que esperava bofetadas, percebeu que ela vencia a pouca distância que separava suas bocas. Que suas mãos não se projetaram em murros ou tapas, mas escorregavam por seus ombros e nuca. Que seus pés não tentaram chutá-lo, mas se apoiaram sobre seus dedos, para que ela conseguisse alcançar sua altura.

E seus lábios se tocaram. Pela segunda vez. Mas, agora, _ela_ lhe roubara o beijo. Alguma coisa morna pareceu aquecê-lo por dentro e, segundos depois, ele enlaçava a cintura da ruiva e retribuía o beijo.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, depois de uma noite e um dia de chuva, a lua conseguiu vencer as nuvens, o luar alcançando o castelo. A sua luz, através de uma das inúmeras janelas do castelo, iluminava e velava o mais novo e nobre casal de Hogwarts.

_Se impetuoso fui tem compaixão_

_E em nome do amor_

_Suplico o teu perdão._

_Perdoa, meu amor, esse pecado_

_Sublime impulso de te haver beijado._

* * *

N/A: A música, como já devem ter percebido, se chama Argumento. É daquelas bem antigas, da era do rádio. Eu tenho a versão dela cantada pelo Nelson Gonçalves.

Acho ela muito linda, e muito a cara do James e da Lilly, então não pude resistir ^^'

No mais, tenho que agradeçer a Lils, que deu palpites e corrigiu os erros sem noção pra mim xD


End file.
